The Darkest Days
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: SEQUEL TO ESCAPING FROM OUR BIGGEST PROBLEMS! Strigoi, pregnancy, and marriages, this story follows Rose as she tries to deal with her new-found life. ADOPTED BY ItaSaku1.
1. Prologue  There's Always Something

**If you have not read Escaping From Our Biggest Problems yet, read that first! I do not own VA, Richelle Mead has that intense honor.**

**Prologue - There's Always Something**

**RPOV**

After dying and being brought back and bonded to my best friend, losing another

best friend to Strigoi, almost killing myself, and being kidnapped by to lovestruck psycos,

you would have thought I've seen it all. But now with the Strigoi closing in on Baia, my fiance going off to fight them, and getting used to the idea of my mom's and my own pregnancy, I've never been more stressed. I will be living with my parents while Dimitri's away and I'm not sure if I can handle listening to my parents having sex. I guess I'm in for quite a ride. Oh, by the way, my name's Rose Hathaway, I just met my father and am waiting for my friends to move to Russia to be with me, my finace, and our family's and my life has never been more hectic. Well, there's always something.

**If there is any confusion, PM me. And if not, review or...**

**DIMITRI WILL BE TAKEN BY STRIGOI! :O**


	2. Chapter 1 I Promise

**I apoligize in advanced for the shortness of this chapter. Anyway, have fun reading. Richelle Mead owns VA in every way, shape, and form. I just borrowed her characters and world.**

**Chapter 1 - I Promise**

**RPOV**

"Don't they have enough guardians without taking you too?" I pleaded.

"Roza, I'm so sorry but I have to. I have to protect you and our child. Plus there's the rest of our family," Dimitri tried to console me.

"But it's not fair! After everything that's happened in the past month and now I might loose you! I can't do that! I won't," I cried, tears streaming down my face. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close and stroking my back.

"Everything will be fine. We have a plan, it's not fool-proof but I think it will all work out. I will come back to you. Besides, I don't even leave until tomorrow," he reasoned. I nodded, still crying.

"Belikov's a great guardian and a better man, kizim, he'll be fine," my father, Abe Mazur, spoke up from his spot on the couch. Even in his own home he wears flashy suits with even flashier ties. This one is black with neon orange.

"You don't know that for sure! What if a bunch of Strigoi overpower him?" I asked, panicked.

"Nothing like that is going to happen, love. But if it does, you'll have our child and be an excelent mother and eventually move on," Dimitri tries.

"So you admit, it could happen and I'll be left all alone with our child and I would never move on! How could I?" I rambled on until Dimitri cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. I moaned and pulled him closer. Abe chuckled.

"Damn it, old man! Way to ruin a moment," I mumbled. My mom walked out of the bathroom with a dazed look on her face. Yeah, she's one of Abe's guardians now and they "rekindled their romance". She was holding a little white stick in her hand.

"Abe, I need to tell you something. Rose, Dimitri, I'm glad you're here. You should hear this too," she said with a small smile, "I'm pregnant."

My mom was never one to beat around the bush. Abe went over to her and kissed her. I gave her a hug.

"Congradulations, you two," Dimitri said with a grin.

"What's with the smile, Comrade?" I demanded. Damn hormones. Oh, did I mention I'm two months pregnant? Well, I am.

"Well, did you ever expect to be pregnant at the same time as your mother?" he asked.

"Oh. Shut up!" He chuckled, "Back to our earlier conversation. What if you die? You're not invincible!"

"No, I'm not invincible, Roza. But I am good at what I do. I assure you I will be fine."

"But you might not be." Dimitri, Abe and my mom all groaned, "What? He might not be!"

"Get to bed. You both have a big day tomorrow," Abe said. Mom nodded. We went to the guest room in my dad's Baia house, he has several houses all over the world, and cuddled together on the bed. This is where I'll be staying while Dimitri's away in case anything happens.

"Promise me you won't die?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri.

"I promise I won't die," he kissed me and I fell into a light, troubled sleep.

**Press the blue button and review! It's what Abe wants and he's a mobster so I'd listen to him if I were you. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2 What Are Alchemists?

**I don't know why, but I can't seem to write long chapters anymore. Maybe I'm lazy. Now I had a request to bring Sydney in. I had actually planned to do that in the first one but never got to it so I'm doing it now. Thank you ilovedimka for asking for Sydney, you made me remember! Also, thank you to READandWRITE11, and for reviewing so far :) and to everyone who reviewed in Escaping From Our Biggest Problems! Love you guys, Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot!**

**Chapter 2 - What Are Alchemists?**

**RPOV**

I woke up to a kiss on my shoulder blade. I rolled over and gazed into Dimitri's warm, brown eyes.

"Good-morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"'Morning," I grinned at him then kissed his lips softly. I kissed him again, harder this time. I rolled us over so I was stratling his waist. I leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips which he returned instantly. I felt him press against my thigh, "Someone's happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you, Roza," then he flipped us over so he was on top. He kissed me hard and his hands trailed up my stomach underneath my shirt. I moaned into his mouth. The door burst open and we sprang apart.

"Who wants breakfast?" Abe exclaimed, coming into the room with a tray full of food.

"If you didn't have food right now, Baba, I would kill you for always ruining the mood," I told him, utterly serious.

"You love me, kizim, you know you do," he grinned, barring his fangs. I rolled my eyes.

"I need a shower," Dimitri mumbled in Russian from beside me. I slapped his chest lightly so he kissed my forehead and tried to leave the room without my father seeing his, ahemm, problem. I laughed at him on his way out.

"I don't approve of those activities under my roof, little girl," Abe growled at me.

"Is that why you're _always_ having sex with my mother, old man?" I asked him as inocently as I could. He cleared his throat.

"Eat up. Then get dressed and come downstairs. There's someone here to meet you." He left the room. I smirked and at my breakfast. Dimitri came back into the room in nothing but a towl while I was getting dressed. His chest was still wet and I couldn't help but gawk at him.

"You know, it's rude to stare," Dimitri smirked down at me. I pouted.

"I wasn't staring. I was admiring what's mine," I stated defiantly. He chuckled and then we got dressed. I looked at him and laughed.

"What's funny?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I pointed to him then to me,

"We match," I said with a small smile. He looked at our outfits and chuckled. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a red tank top, black jacket and black converses. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a red button-up shirt with his duster and black sneakers. We went downstairs where my parents were sitting with a young human girl around my age. She had short blond-ish hair, golden eyes, and a shimmery gold tattoo of a lily on her cheek. She also looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ah, there's my daughter and her fiance now," Abe said, standing up. My mom and the girl followed suit, "Rose, Dimitri, this is Sydney Sage. Sydney, that's Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Sydney's Baia's alchemist. She'll be coming around quite often. Any questions?"

"One," I held up one finger to emphasize my point, "What are alchemists?" Everyone else just stared at me like I grew a second head.

**Again, sorry about the shortness. Review anyways please :) And tell me if you think I should get a beta or if you think I'm fine on my own...**


	4. Chapter 3 Hey Liss

**Ta-da! I'm alive! Bet you didn't see that one coming! But anyway, sorry I took forever. Writter's block is a bitch. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does, lucky woman!**

**Chapter 3 - Hey Liss**

**RPOV**

"Why haven't I learned about alchemists in school? You'd think that would be a good thing to know, or maybe that's just me," I complained after everything had been explained to me. Sydney still looked really uncomfortable, "And why are you so tense?"

"You _people_ are unnatural," she answered in a clipped tone. I was taken aback. No on has ever called me unnatural before, except that one time I put ketchup on a taco, but what was I supossed to do, we were out of hot sauce! **(A/N: Sound familar?)**

"That's a bit rude, don't ya think?" I asked in true Rose Hathaway style.

"Not as rude as drinking blood," was Sydney's dry response. In all honesty, I was impressed. Not many people can come up with a good comeback to me. But I'm never going to let her no that.

"I don't drink blood, I much prefer Pepsi."

"I'm not an idiot. But you are the unnatural spawn of the bloodsuckers when they still hooked up with humans," the disgust in her tone was evident.

"There you go again with me being unnatural. Unnatural is those ho-bags whose entire face is made of make-up. There is not an ounce of make-up on this face, so I am 100 percent natural," I remarked. Sydney and Abe, surprising, rolled their eyes. There was a knock on the door. Abe got up and answered it. One of his guardians, Pavel, came into the room.

"It's time to head out, Belikov," he said.

"NO!" I screamed and hung onto Dimitri's waist for dear life. He gently unwrapped my arms and bent down to my level. Damn my puny 5'7'' height.

"Roza, we've been through this. I have to go, love. I will be fine. I promise you that," he stroked my face softly, "I will come back to you." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"You don't know that for sure," I whispered when he pulled back. I pulled him back in for a deep, passionate, good-bye kiss, "I love you, comrade."

"I love you more, Roza. I will be back soon," Dimitri squeezed my hand once and then left with Pavel. I didn't realize I was crying until Abe came over, wipped a tear away, and hugged me.

"Dimitri's strong, kizim, he'll be fine," he tried to console me.

"I know, Baba. But I'm still worried. There's a lot that can go wrong," I looked up into my father's face with pleading eyes.

"It'll all be okay," he murmured and kissed my forehead. I nodded. I looked back at Sydney, still in Abe's arms, and she looked even more uncomfortable.

"If you're so uncomfortable with us, then why are you helping Abe with...whatever it is you're helping him with?" I asked. She shifted in her seat.

"He did me a favor. I have to repay it," she answered curtly. I just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go over to the Belikov's. Viktoria wants to go shopping," I said, standng up.

"Be careful, Rose," my mom said. She came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll walk with you," Abe said, "Sydney, you can go for now. I'll call you when I need you. I'll be back soon, Janine." My parents kissed. On the lips. I front of me. I started gagging.

"Stop being so inmature," my mom scolded. I giggled. Abe and I left for the Belikov's house and walked in comfortable silence. We went right in without knocking. There was a courus of 'Roza's and Paul came and hugged my waist. He was so tall for his age!

"Roza! We need to go to the shoe store! My favorite heels are destroyed," Vika yelled to me. I laughed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Vika," I said, still laughing a little.

"It is! The heel broke! It's gone!" I laughed again. She pulled me out the door, calling good-bye to everyone. We shopped for a while, Viktoria got new heels. I got some flats so I can actually wear them now. My balance has been thrown off a bit with my pregnancy.

**Two hours later...**

Abe and mom invited the Belikovs over for dinner. We were all sitting around the table. I was in-between Olena and Viktoria. Everyone was talking and acting normal. I was silent.

"Roza, dear, are you okay? You're not eating much," Olena said, sounding worried.

"I don't feel very well," I admitted, "I guess it's stress."

"You're worried about Dimitri," she said, "I get it. The first time he left I was a mess. But I've learned that he always finds a way to come back to us." I smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Olena. If it's okay with everybody, I'm really tired, can I go to bed?" I asked hopefully. Everyone gave me their approval. I left and curled into my bed. I felt cold without Dimitri next to me. I felt a spirit dream pulling at me as I drifted off.

_"Hey Liss," I said as her dorm room appeared._

**Review or the Russian gets turned in battle. ;P**


	5. Chapter 4 Eating For Two

**Sorry but this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer but it's hard for me with no Dimitri :( Anyway, check out my new story I Love You, Comrade! It's just gonna be a series of one-shots, the first one was for V-day. I don't own VA, it belongs to the red-head named Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 4 - Eating For Two**

**RPOV**

_"Rose," Liss said from behind me, "How you doing?" _

_"Not good," I told her honestly, "Dimitri left this morning." Lissa came over and hugged me tight. I hugged her back just as tight. She pulled away to look at me but didn't let go. I looked into her jade-green eyes. _

_"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" I asked._

_"The queen set a date for Adrian and Tasha's trial," she said slowly, carefully. I stiffened at the mention of the two people who caused me so much pain. I nodded._

_"And when is this happening?"_

_"Three-weeks from today." I nodded again._

_"I'll be there," I said, sounding way stronger than I felt. The dream started to fade and my body started shaking slighty._

_"Someone's waking you up. Bye Rose," Lissa said sadly._

_"Bye Liss. Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

"Rose. Wake-up kizim," Abe said as he continued to shake me gently, "I need to tell you something."

"If it's about the trial, I know. Liss just told me," I said, wipping sleep from my eyes. He nodded.

"You need to get ready for school," he told me. I nodded and started to get up. I got really sick then and ran for the bathroom. I threw up the contents of my stomach. Abe kneeled behind me, held my hair back, and rubbed my back.

"God damn morning sickness," I muttered. Abe chuckled at me.

"I know how you feel," mom said from the doorway. I grinned at her. I brushed my teeth and gave my mom a hug. Then I went to my room to get ready. I pulled on a pair of black leggings, a white cami, and a purple crop top that says 'I Love Vegas' on it in black sparkly letters. It also has a couple dice and casino chips on it. I pulled on a pair of fake UGGs. I refuse to wear the real ones because of what they do to those poor sheep. I put on a little masscara and the lip gloss Dimitri got me, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Miss Rosemarie!" Opal called from the kitchen. Opal is my dad's personal chef. She is the most amazing cook ever. I mean it. Well, I'm lying. Olena's the best but Opal's a close second. Plus, she's super nice.

"Opal, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Rose!" I called back.

"Oh, just come in here! I hope you're hungry," she pratically sang. Opal's really pretty too. She's Moroi so she's super skinny and everything. Then she has long dusty blond hair and bright blue eyes that could make Taylor Swift jealous. I walked into the kitchen and grinned a little. There were bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and a big bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Jeez, you feeding an army in here or something?" I asked.

"No, _Rose_," she put extra emphasis on my name, I rolled my eyes, "I've just seen you eat. I know that even this," she gestured to the food, "might not be enough."

"Well, hardy-har-har," I said sarcastically, "I do not eat _that _much." I said while filling a plate with some of everything. But then I thought about it.

"You know what, Opal?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" she asked back.

"With me eating for two, I just might eat _that _much," I joked, half-heartedly. I just have a bad feeling something's going to happen to my Dimitri.

**Review or Rose's bad feeling will be true. ;P**


	6. Chapter 5 Dimitri

**I love you guys! Like so much! I really don't think I'm a good author and then I get reviews from amazing people who like my stories! I really love you guys! And I'm sooo sorry for this chapter but I planned to do this all along...you'll see what I mean soon! I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. Joss Whedon owns Xander Harris...I couldn't think of a good name :P**

**Chapter 5 - Dimitri**

**RPOV**

I was pacing back and forth, waiting for my phone to ring. Dimitri has been gone for three days and is supossed to be back in two. He's called me everyday at ten p.m. to say good night. It's ten-thirty. He hasn't called yet. I felt sick.

"Kizim, stop pacing. I'm sure Dimitri's fine," Abe told me, "He can take care of himself. Maybe his phone died."

"His phone?" I exclaimed, "He's so fucking organized, he'd never let his phone die. Maybe he died! And if he died, then I don't know what I'll do. I need him. Our child needs him! Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

My phone finally rang. But it scared me and I screamed. I then answered it.

"Dimitri," I breathed into the phone.

_"Is this Roza?" _a voice that is _not _my Dimitri's asked. I checked the caller ID, it said _Comrade 3_.

"It's Rose," I snapped, "Only Dimitri calls me Roza. Now who the hell are you and why do you have his phone?"

_"My name is Xander Harris. I was on the rescue mission with Dimitri. He was hurt badly. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness but when he's awake, he keeps rambling on about you so I figured I should call you," _the man explained. My world came crashing down and I couldn't respond. I had one hand on my small baby bump and the other clutched my phone so tightly I'm surprised it hasn't broken. Abe took the phone from me.

"What's going on?" he demanded. There was a pause so I assumed the guy, Xander, I think, was explaining.

"We'll be there soon," Abe said and snapped the phone shut. He then left the room. I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks. Abe came back a few minutes later with my mom and three duffle bags. He handed my mom the bags and then picked me up. I clung to his shirt.

"We're going to see him, Rose. I called Olena. The Belikovs are going to meet us there," he told me soothingly. I just nodded. I still couldn't bring myself to speak. The tears continued to fall. When we got to the hospital Dimitri was in, we asked what room he was in.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked, popping her gum. I finally managed to speak.

"He's my fiance and I demand you let me see him," I snapped at her. She looked taken aback for a second but quickly recovered and smirked at me.

"Sorry. He's in the ICU. Meaning only _family_ can see him. If you two were already married, I'd be able to help you but you're not so you have to wait here."

I lunged at her and managed to get one good punch before my parents were able to restrain me. I think I heard a crack and I really hoped it was the ugly bitch's nose.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed, "You broke my nose!" It was my turn to smirk.

"Well then I guess it's good you work in a hospital. Now tell me where my fiance is," I demanded harshly.

"Room 314. You're insane! I feel bad for that poor man," she said scurrying down the hall, probably to get her nose looked at. I just flipped her off and headed to Dimitri's room with my parents on either side of me. When I walked into the room, I almost passed out. There was my Dimitri, my strong, sexy Dimitri, laying in the middle of a hospital bed looking pale and fragile, with a bunch of machines hooked up to him.

"Dimitri," I whimpered. A small cry escaped my throat and I practically ran to his side. I grabbed his hand and prayed for it to be okay.

**Reviews make me happy :D They also inspire me to write more...so do it...you know you want to...**


	7. Chapter 6 You Won't Hurt Me, Roza

**Do you guys still love me? Don't kill me! I know it's been forever but I've been busy and then I got the Kindle Fire, most amazing, bestest little device ever! So here's the next chapter. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 6 - You Won't Hurt Me, Roza**

**DPOV**

_"Comrade. It's time to wake up, baby," I heard my Roza's tear-filled voice plead. I opened my eyes and stared into hers. She smiled sadly down at me and kissed my forehead, "I need you to wake up now. I need you." Now I'm confused._

_"Roza, I am awake baby," I said. She couldn't hear me. I was floating gently. Fully aware of my surroundings. But I was still unconscious. My Roza couldn't hear me but continued to cry._

_"Our baby's getting so big so fast. You can't miss it. We need you. I need you. God, Dimitri, I need you more than I need air. Wake up," she pleaded. I tried. I tried so hard. But I just couldn't wake up. I was in-between life and death. Deep down, I know it's the life-support keeping me alive. But I like to think it's Roza. My Roza._

**RPOV**

"Dimitri. I need you. Wake up!" I sobbed against his shoulder and held his hand tightly in my own. My other hand rested on my slightly buldging stomach, "Please wake up."

"Rose," Baba came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I think we should head home soon."

"NO!" I snapped, "I need to stay with him. He needs me."

"Kizim, I know you think that and it is true but he needs you healthy. He needs your child healthy. And that means you need to sleep."

"I can sleep here," I protested.

"In a chair?" I nodded. Abe sighed, "That would be fine, if you weren't pregnant. But you are, so no."

"Please?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. A few tears escaped and ran down my face. Baba rubbed his face and sighed.

"I'll be back," he said and left. I clung to Dimitri's hand, careful of all the wires he was connected to.

"Come on, Comrade, come back to me. I need you," I pleaded once more. Abe came back into the room.

"I talked to the nurse. She said you can use the extra bed since you're pregnant. Pavel's going to stay and guard you and make sure you actually sleep," he gave me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell would have thought a guardian would need a guardian?" I asked, a little bitterly.

"You're a novice, not a guardian. And you're pregnant. And-" I cut him off.

"I know what happened! Now thank you and go home to mom. Tell her I said night and love you guys," I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I took Dimitri's hand again and kissed the top, "I love you so much, Dimitri. Wake up."

"You need to go to sleep. Just for a while, Rose. So I don't have to lie for you," Pavel spoke up from his spot by the door.

"I don't wanna," I pouted. Pavel chuckled.

"You need to sleep at some point."

"He's right , Roza," Dimitri spoke, his voice dry and cracky.

"Dimitri! You're awake!" I threw my arms around him as gently as I could and kissed him a bunch of times. He held me back as best he could and kissed me back. I wiggled free and got him a glass of water, which he drank greedily.

"I'm so sorry, Roza," he said.

"What are you apoligizing for?" I demanded.

"I failed you," he replied sadly. I was about to tell him that he was my hero but the nurse came in. The one I punched.

"Oh, good! You're awake, Mr. Belikov!" she exclaimed happily in her irritating voice.

"Thanks to my Roza," he said, taking my hand and rubbing the back gently. The bitchy nurse made a face then checked everything she needed to.

"Okay so, you should rest more, Mr. Belikov. You're fiance will be staying overnight in the extra bed," nurse bitch said.

"No, she won't," he said. I looked at him shocked. Miss Bitch looked thrilled, "She'll be sleeping in my bed." Dimitri gently pulled me down to him. I complied but was scared of hurting him.

"You won't hurt me, Roza. Come here," he urged. I did. We cuddled together and fell asleep.

**Review or Dimitri leaves Rose for Nurse Bitch. xP hehe**


	8. Chapter 7 Think There's Something Wrong

**I am not proud of this chapter. It's painfully short and just a filler. I am a horrible person for taking so long to update, but I'm gonna blame my Kindle. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 7 - I Think Something's Wrong**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Dimitri's arms. He was still asleep and I would have been content to just lie there next to him but my stomach hurt. Really bad. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain and it worked for a while. Then a stab of intense pain shot through my stomach and I saw stars. I tried to get up but Dimitri just tightened his grip on me.

"Pavel," I gritted out through clenched teeth, "Go get a doctor and call Abe. Dimitri, wake up." I stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Roza," he smiled at me then saw the look on my face and turned serious, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"What hurts, Roza? Talk to me, love," he urged. I whimpered as another stab of pain coursed through me.

"My stomach." He looked horrified. I'm sure I did too. All I could think about was my baby. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut. Dimitri rested his hands on my arms and rubbed them soothingly. Pavel came in with a doctor. He took one look at me and demanded Pavel bring me to the other bed while he got somethings set up to see what was going on.

After an hour and a half of running tests on me and waiting for the results, Dimitri and I were clinging to each others hands. My parents stood beside the bed with looks of worry etched on their faces. The Belikovs were there too, Olena looked like she was going to pass out. Sydney was there, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She looked uncomfortable, as always. The doctor walked into the room, looking a a clipboard. He looked really confused.

"We checked all your vitals, and the baby's and couldn't find anything wrong physically. But you have been through a lot emotionally and mentally in the past six or so monthes. That could put a strain on the pregnancy." I nodded and tears filled my eyes. Dimitri pulled me close and started murmuring words of comfort in English and Russian. I sobbed into his chest.

"We'll give you two some time to talk," Karolina said and everyone filed out of the room. I'm sure none of them went far.

"I think something's wrong, Dimitri," I whispered, "Like really wrong, with Lissa." With that, I dove into Lissa's head without giving him a chance to respond.

**Review? You can even throw virtual stones at me if you wanna :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Dying Inside

**It's soooo short! *sob* I hope you like it anyway. I'll have a new story up later today, I don't know what to call it though! :O PM, ask me what it's about, and help me think of a title? I'll love you forever and give you credit! Richelle Mead owns the genis that is VA.**

**Chapter 8 - Dying Inside**

**RPOV**

Lissa was in the chapel's attic sobbing. She missed me so much. She's been practicing spirit for two hours everynight for the past week. The darkness was too much. She pulled the razor blade from her purse and dug it into her arm. We both cried out.

"Roza!" Dimitri's panicked voice brought me out of Lissa's head, "You're bleeding!" What? I looked at my wrist. Sure enough there was blood seeping out of it.

"Someone call Christian. Tell him to go take care of Liss. She's in the church's attic," I demanded. Everyone had come back into the room when they heard Dimitri yell.

"I'm on it, Rose," Pavel said.

"Comrade, help me?" I asked softly.

"Of course, love," he helped me clean and bandage my wrist. He kissed the top, "How did this happen?"

"Lissa's in pain. A lot of it. Daddy, can you arrange for my friends to transfer to Saint Basil's? Please?"

"I'll see what I can do, kiz," he said, sounding puzzled.

"I need her with me. And Christian would never let her go by herself. And I really miss Eddie," I explained.

"I still want to know how this cut got here," mom said, walking over to me and taking my bandaged wrist in her hand.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I haven't been taking the darkness from her. It built up way too much and bleed into me when she cut herself. Maybe I should take some now, I didn't realize how much she's been practicing."

"Don't do it, Roza," Yeva spoke, stopping me.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" I demanded rather harshly.

"It could have serious side-effects on your child. There's already a big possibility of birth defects because of what happened." I shut my eyes tightly. Lissa's been my sister for years but I can't hurt my child. What do I do?

"What do I do, Dimitri?" I practically whimpered.

"Roza, love, I know she's your best friend and you love her and want to help but you need to think of what this can do to our child. This child," he placed his hand on my stomach, "is a miracle. Our miracle. We can't lose him." I smiled slightly.

"I keep telling you, I think it's a boy. And you're right, I can't risk it. But she's my sister and she's dying inside. Baba, is she coming?" I pleaded.

**Review or Lissa's not coming! :O And PM me about my new story :D**


	10. Chapter 9 Going Home

**I need help -_- I'm running out of ideas for this story, is anyone interested in being my beta or just PMing some suggestions? It'd be appreciated and I'd give ya credit. Richelle Mead owns VA, not me.**

**Chapter 9 - Going Home**

**RPOV**

"Yes, Kizim, she is. Along with Christian and Eddie," Baba told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Can we go home now?" I asked.

"I'll go see if the doctors will sign your discharge papers," Sydney said, pratically fleeing the room. I leaned into Dimitri's arms. We're going home. I smiled.

**AdrianPOV**

It's time. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it. It's a little scary, what I'm about to do. As the guardians lead me to the feeders I start to get a little anxious. I just hope it doesn't show or I'm shit out of luck. I sit in front of my feeder and give her a charming smile. I lean forward and kiss her neck. Then I bite. Before anyone realizes what's happening, the feeder is half drained. Three-qaurters. Her life-force is fading. Her eyes go blank. I smirk against her cold, dead neck. I pull back. It's all so clear and bright.

"Mmmm," I moan, "I should have done this a long time ago." I whispered that, but it was so loud. My voice is cold. I know my eyes are ringed with red. I grad one of the guardians that brought me here and snapped his neck. The satisfying crack made me close my eyes. I grab the other guardian and pull his arms behind his back. I slam him against the wall.

"What cell is Natasha being held in?" I growled. He didn't tell me. I slam him harder against the wall, "TELL ME!"

"It's the third one. Just stop," he pleaded. I smirked.

"You want me to stop. That won't do. I'm hungry." I bite down on his neck and compel him to think he is in terrible pain. He screams. I release my teeth from his neck and rip his weakly beating heart from his limp body. I drop it and stomp on it on my way out of the room. I make my way to Tasha's cell and break through the bars.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU," I grab her hair and pull so hard it comes out, she screams, "I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DO THIS! i WOULD HAVE ROSE! BUT YOU SCREWED UP, SO YOU DESERVE TO DIE." I brought my lips to her neck and drink. I drop her limp body and leave the holding cell, killing to more dhampirs and bringing one Moroi with me for later. I leave court and head home. To Russia. Where I'll make Rose one of us. A Strigoi. And I'll have her help me kill the bastard that took her away from me.

**Review or Strigoi Adrian's coming for you. **


	11. AN

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages but I have severe writer's block. I'm entering XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's contest to try to get out of it so look for that story in the next few days. I will not abandon any of my stories. As long as some people want to read my work I'll keep writting. I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating but like I said, I'll have a new story soon and all my others will be continued eventually. Love always, RozaHathaway17 333 **


	12. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	13. Up for Adoption

**Would anyone be interested in adopting this story? I have run out of ideas and am getting no where with it. If you are interested, I just ask that you let me beta it. Thanks!**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	14. Adopted

**ItaSaku1 has messaged me and said she wants to adopt it. She's an amazing author and I have complete faith that she will do the story justice. Check out her profile and other stories :) I don't know when she will start but the story has been adopted.**

**~RozaHathaway17**


End file.
